Second Chances: A Time To Serve
by jtbwriter
Summary: Rick and A.J. team to protect Oscar Goldman while he selects a new OSI Chief. When Rick’s wife and Dr. Rudy Wells are kidnapped in an effort to stop Oscar, the brothers race against time to prevent a deadly premonition from coming true.
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances: A Time To Serve

Rick and A.J. team to protect Oscar Goldman while he selects a new OSI Chief. When Rick's wife and Dr. Rudy Wells are kidnapped in an effort to stop Oscar, the brothers race against time to prevent a deadly premonition from coming true.

(This is a fictional story, and no money is being made from it. The characters from Simon & Simon and Six Million Dollar Man are owned by Universal Studios and are only being borrowed for a little while, I promise to put them back when I'm done.)

"Come on, Mrs. Simon. You can tell us where Oscar Goldman is now, or after I make you scream for mercy."

The man's cold voice gave Laurie something to focus on, she couldn't give up. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on Rick. He was coming, he promised.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" Suddenly the piercing voice was right next her, and a cruel hand jerked her head up by her sopping wet hair.

She shook her head, then cried out soundlessly, as his hand connected with her face again and again. .

"Well, that didn't work, so let's try it the old fashioned way." Wainwright's grandson stepped forward, then directed her assailant to drag her to the center of the room.

Forcing her to her knees, the brutal man stepped in back of her. "Hold Mrs. Simon steady now, Corey."

Grinning, he took something from the other man in fatigues, then made a motion with his arm that produced a slapping noise.

"One more time. Where is Oscar Goldman?"


	2. Chapter 1

"Uncle Rick, watch me!"

"Okay, we're watching." Rick called back to his namesake, as the 11 year old proudly cantered his horse around the training ring.

"A.J., just look at him." The proud uncle grinned as his brother smiled.

"He's a natural, just like sis told us. Keep your back straight, son!" he yelled, then got the thumbs up from Ricky.

As he went over a couple of low jumps, the wind started to pick up and Laurie quickly called, "Ricky, that's it for today! Go ahead and dismount, then we'll get inside!"

"Aw, come on, Auntie Laurie……" Ricky groaned.

Seeing his son's scowl, A.J. shook his head. "Sorry, son, your Auntie has the last word."

As Ricky stopped at the dismounting block, he felt his horse shiver. "Sorry, Tommy, I didn't think it was that cold." Accepting Laurie's help in bringing his mount in, the younger Simon soon had Tommy fed and in for the night.

"Now you know why we had to come in, you have a different temperature gage then a horse, With the weather this cold, it's too much of a risk to the horse, not to mention its rider!" she explained, as Rick and A.J. helped close up the barn.

Ricky held the back door of the house open for his father and uncle, then hugged his aunt as she came in.

"Thanks, Auntie, I guess I learn something everyday!" he grinned.

"Yes, son, that your riding instructor knows all!" A.J. teased, putting the tea kettle on.

"Thanks, A.J., some hot tea would warm us up!" Laurie shivered, then sighed as Rick took off his coat and put his flannel-clad arms around her.

"I can get you just as warm, sweetheart." Rick whispered, then tightened his embrace as she snuggled against him.

"Best of all, I won't burn my tongue on you like a cup of tea." She giggled, then gasped as he kissed her passionately.

Breathless, she came up for air and added , "on second thought, getting burnt………."

Just then the phone rang, and Rick grumbled.

"I'll get it, darlin'." The two of them went into the living room as his brother handed him the extension.

"Simon residence".

As Rick answered the phone, a wail from the guest room let them know Melly, the youngest Simon was awake, and A.J. immediately went into see his daughter.

He found Linda giving Melly a bottle, and the sight of his wife with a very attentive Robin and Ceci watching brought a lump to his throat.

"Honey, let me feed her." He asked, dropping a kiss on her cheek.

"Melly, it's Daddy's turn to have dinner with you, okay?" Linda cooed at the little one, and to their surprise and the children's delight, the baby gave her father a smile.

"Oh, my gosh, look at Daddy's girl!" A.J. got excited, then laughed as Ceci shook her head emphatically.

"Daddy, that's not her first smile, that's just gas. Uncle Rudy said that this morning."

Chuckling at his confident daughter, A.J. sat in the rocking chair and held out his arms.

A moment later Melly was contentedly sucking away as Robin and Ceci took turns telling him about their day with "Auntie" and "Mommy".

"Well, look at her go." Rick came in and greeted the children, then kissed his sister-in-law.

"Hey, honey, I hate to interrupt, but I have to talk to the feeding station here."

"That's okay, I'm going to help Laurie with lunch, Father Nick should be here any minute." Linda took Robin and Ceci to join their brother in the living room.

Rick closed the door, a serious look on his face.

"A.J., Oscar needs our help."

As the two brothers talked, Cecilia Simon pulled up the driveway with Father Nick, her family's friend since both A.J. and Rick were born. Laurie heard the familiar car sound, and eagerly went to the door to let them in, only to find three volunteers already there.

"I'm the oldest, let me say hello to Grandma and Father Nick first!" Ricky told the others, drawing up to his full height.

"All right, Ricky, it is your turn to be the host." A.J. came into the living room, Rick right behind him.

Laurie noticed a look of worry on her husband's face, and immediately dropped back to take his hand.

Rick smiled as he felt her fingers close around his, "_my princess knows something's up."_

Opening the door with a flourish, his namesake smiled at the surprised guests. "Welcome to the Simon home, mi casa, su casa!"

Amid the laughter from the adults, a voice piped, "This isn't our house, it's Unca Ricky's!"

"Well, for today son, it's yours." Rick ruffled Robin's hair, then chuckled as Father Nick grinned.

"And how does a five year old understand Spanish? Hmmmm?"

"Blame those two, Father." A.J. hugged the priest as Cecilia nodded toward Laurie and Rick.

"Never mind the details, A.J." his mother warned, slipping an arm around both of her sons. She too picked up that something was amiss. Rick just laughed.

"Hey, Laurie and I believe in teaching the kids something everyday!" he teased, swinging the delighted child up on his shoulders.

As the family made themselves comfortable in the patio, Laurie wondered where Oscar and Rudy were. Both men had promised to come to lunch, then to church for Melly's baptism. Going into the kitchen to fetch bowls of chips and dip, she found her son and daughter and their families just coming into the house.

"There's my little boy!" she beamed, embracing a grinning Robbie, holding a fussy Lala while his son Andy rushed in to join his cousins.

"Squirt's right behind me, Mom, she and Ramona are being gross, make them stop, please?" he pretended to whine.

"Oh please, Rob, don't be such a wimp!" Robin ragged, walking arm in arm with her sister-in-law.

"Mom, Robbie doesn't like to hear about peanut butter and banana sandwiches, didn't you ever teach him about trying everything just once?" Ramona giggled, then heard a groan from Ian behind her.

"Mom, Ramona's just egging Robin on, if she says tuna fish and bacon one more time….." the other expectant father shook his head as Laurie sympathized. "That is a bit much, you girls are so cruel…, wait a minute, tuna fish and bacon?" she started to laugh, then caught her grandson Petey up in her arms.

"Hey, big boy, how's Grandma's boy?" The sleepy child looked at her, then howled, "Want Grandpa!"

In a moment everyone was laughing, as Rick came forward to hug him. Just then the doorbell peeled again, and Laurie called to Rick, "I'll get it!"

As she went to the front door, she peered out and found Rudy Wells on the step. "I was wondering where you were." She said, hugging the doctor tightly.

His faintly worried expression eased as he kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, Missy, your dad had an emergency. Is Nick here?"

"Yes, Rudy, but, is it something to do with the search for a new director?" Laurie saw by his reaction she had hit the nail on the head.

Rudy sighed. "Yes, honey. It's nothing he can't handle, though." Rick chose that moment to come looking for his wife, then saw that their friend had arrived.

"Hey, Rudy. Looks like the gang's almost here." He joked, casting a wary eye on Laurie's expression.

From the look in her eye, she wasn't fooled. "Guys….." she started, then stopped, a rueful smile on her face.

"It's okay, if something's under wraps at the moment, I understand." At the look of astonishment from both Rick and her favorite doctor, she gently added, "I've learned you two keep me in the dark only to protect me. I can't get upset at that."

"Sweetheart…."Rick put his arms around her as Rudy cleared his throat. "Thank you, Missy. It's nothing, except, well, I'll let this man of yours explain."

"Chicken." Rick pretended to growl, then he kissed Laurie's neck. "Darlin', let's join the others, then I 'll tell you everything later, I promise."

She kissed him back lovingly. "I love your promises, "my man."

"Someone threatened what?"

Laurie gazed at Rick and A.J. in consternation, as her husband nodded.

"A note was sent to the OSI, stating that if Oscar was still on the selection committee, he would be killed. I'm sorry, Laurie, but the Secretary thinks the threat is real. Someone wants the decision about the new OSI director to be made in Washington; if Dad is taken out, it will be made by Senator Anderson. The Secretary's afraid with this guy's record, the bureau will be gutted and all the work your dad and Rudy did down the drain."

"That makes no sense, what does this guy have against the OSI?" A. J. puzzled, then the same idea hit both brothers.

"He doesn't, he wants the job!"

"Who wants the job?" Laurie asked, lost, then got it as Rick answered "The guy with the least chance, Anderson's kid, Assistant Director Wade Wright. That's why we're going to stay with Dad at the base in Phoenix until they eliminate the threat against him. Normally he'd be in the safest place in the world staying there, but they don't know who's targeting him."

"So I'm going to be his aide de' camp, and Rick his bodyguard." A.J. chimed in. Laurie at once stood up from her rocker, then embraced him. "Thank you, little brother. I know he'll be safe with you. And you…." She crooked her finger at Rick, who snickered, "What?"

"I'll leave you to discuss this, sis. I'll be back after I drop the kids with Mom, Rick. Don't forget your uniform." A.J. teased, dropping a kiss on Laurie's cheek.

As the front door closed after him, Rick went to his wife's side, then picked her up and carried her to their room. As he sat her gently on the bed, Laurie wound her arms around his neck, then kissed him hungrily.

"Sweetheart." Rick breathed, then opened his lips to hers, passionately kissing and caressing her mouth with his.

"Darling," Laurie parted her lips from his finally, "I can handle this, as long as you and A.J. oh, thank you for caring so much about Dad."

"Laurie." Rick kissed her neck. "He's a good man, and he's looked after all of us. I won't let anything or anyone hurt him. It'll just be a couple of days, angel."

"I know." He felt her stroking his hair, and he pulled back to look in her eyes.

"I love you, sweetheart. You won't be alone. I'm not going to be that far, and Rudy and Linda will be here, so you'll be safe. Towne and Temple will be coming out for lunch tomorrow, too."

"I know, and they're wonderful for coming over, but it's not the same as having you with me," Laurie put her hand on his face. "I love you so much, Rick. It seems like I'm running out of time with you." She took a breath, then smiled up at him. "Don't mind me, just please be careful and come back to me, I need you, love." Her voice cracked, and Rick cupped her face in his hands.

"And I need you. I'll come back, my princess, I promise. Now," he lay back, then pulled her on top of him. "We have an hour, I need to show my lady how much I'm going to miss her."

Laurie wrapped herself around him, then kissed him. "Whatever my lord desires." She murmured.

When A.J. pulled up, Rick straightened his uniform then turned and saw Laurie holding his cover.

"Time to go, love."

He gave her his arm, and she smiled at him. "I love a man in uniform."

"Huh, is that all I am, a pretty face?" he teased back.

"No, just my knight in shining armor." Rick saw her lip tremble and he drew her into his arms one more time.

"I will call you tonight, Laurie. Please mind Rudy and Linda, and call me if anything happens with the kids, capice?"

"Capice, my love." Laurie kissed him once more, then left his arms to get his bag.

Following him only as far as the porch, she waved at A.J. then Linda came out of the guest room with a sleeping Melly. She went out to the car with Rick so she could kiss A.J. good bye. "No wild parties, Linny." A.J. teased, then hugged her tightly.

As the two women watched the brothers drive off toward the north, Linda sighed.

"What are the odds we'd fall in love with two such wonderful guys?"

"Slim and none, sis." Laurie wiped her eyes and smiled.


	3. Chapter 2

An hour later, Rick and A.J were shown into a guest billet at the base on the outskirts of Phoenix. Scarcely had they put their stuff away when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Rick asked, suspiciously.

"Rick, it's Oscar."

Relieved, the older Simon opened the door and ushered in a weary-looking Oscar Goldman, who hugged both brothers then sat in the chair Rick pulled out for him.

"Son, I'm glad to see you two, how's Laurie?" he asked worriedly, then relaxed when Rick reassured him.

"She's not happy you're in danger, Dad. Neither am I; how did this get out of hand?"

The silver-haired man sighed. "I wish I knew. The Secretary told me the selection process would be short, I helped identify and interview 3 candidates, then one of them had a "change of heart" and backed off. I was just about to re-interview the remaining two when the note was sent to the Secretary's office."

Rick shook his head. "How do you know this Senator Anderson didn't send that note so you'd pick his kid?"

"I don't, all I know is somehow Wade Wright is involved, something about him was so familiar when I interviewed him. I've got his file and other candidate's files for you to go through." Oscar pulled a stack from his briefcase.

"Well, in the meantime, Dad, you are not going anywhere without A.J. or I. Where are you staying now?"

Rick asked, then nodded when Oscar responded, "Right next door, I'll unlock the connecting door so you'll have access."

"Oscar, did your forensic people check the note out for prints and such?" A.J. spoke up as Rick started paging through the personnel files.

"Yes, but there were no prints, the paper was standard printer weight and the message was from a no-name brand of type. I'll see that the lab releases it to you." The older man promised.

After an hour of searching for evidence on the would-be killer, the three men decided to call it a night.

"A.J., you can use the phone, I'm going to call Laurie on my transmitter, Dad, do you have yours on ?" Rick was heartened to see the OSI chief hold his up with a grin. "I'll call her on the transmitter also, the phones are supposed to be secured, but…well, I'd rather be safe then sorry."

A.J. smiled sheepishly at both of them. "I don't think anyone's going to hear anything other then Melly wailing, so I'm not worrying."

Rick hit his send button, then a moment later heard his wife's voice. "Rick?"

"Hi, sweetheart, everything okay?" Rick smiled as she replied, "other then Rex eating Mike's dinner and hiding from him under our bed, we're fine. Is Dad okay?"

"Yes, Laurie, he's going to talk to you in a moment. Darlin', the Chief and Rob are going to close up the barn tonight, are they there yet?" Making sure things were covered helped Rick fight his nervousness on leaving her.

"They're outside now, darling. The Chief is giving Rob such a bad time about not catching anything when they fished Rocky Point Lake. You need to go with them the next trip, they're so funny." She added.

"I will, Laurie, if only to get the Chief's corn cake recipe." Rick chuckled at the mental picture of his two friends ragging each other. Oscar came into the room and caught Rick's eye. "My transmitter isn't working, can I talk to her?" he mouthed.

"Sweetheart, your Dad wants to talk to you, I'm going to change out the battery in his watch, I'll be back to say good night." Rick explained.

Handing the watch to the older man, Rick took his transmitter in hand and went to work on it as Oscar started teasing his adopted daughter.

"What's this I hear about Rex eating Mike's dinner? I thought that was Mike's bailiwick?"

Hearing Laurie's delighted giggle over the transmitter, Rick smiled and popped open the watch, only to let out a gasp.

There was a minute-sized counter ticking off inside….20…19

"Dad, you and A.J…..move now!" he yelled.

Both men didn't hesitate, they ran for Oscar's room as Rick dropped the transmitter into the wastebasket near the door, then followed them and slammed the connecting door. A.J. already had Oscar's phone in hand when they heard a small "boom", then the sound of debris hitting the floor.

Silence, then Rick touched the door, relieved to find it cool. He opened it slowly to find a small fire on the carpet being put out by the sprinkler near the entry. "Son, any damage?"

Oscar stood behind him, an angry look on his face.

"No, just the can and the carpet of course." Rick pointed out the plastic pieces and scorched carpet.

The sound of someone calling "Dad? Rick?" broke their concentration, and immediately Oscar brought the transmitter to his mouth.

"Laurie, honey it's okay. There was a small bomb in my transmitter, Rick found it though, I'm okay."

"Oh, thank God!" Rick heard the relief in Laurie's voice. "I don't like this, Dad, how did someone get your watch?"

"I don't know, baby. Here, you say good night to Rick and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Oscar told her, promising to be careful.

As Oscar opened the door to his rooms for security and the fire officials to check the damage, Rick took his watch into A.J.'s room.

"Sweetheart, I have to go now, I love my girl." Rick whispered, then heard Laurie respond, "I love you, Rick. Thank you for saving Dad. Be careful, love."

A lump formed in his throat. "I will, Laurie. Good night, Angel."

As he signed off, he saw A.J.'s face. "If you hadn't taken Oscar's watch to fix so he could talk to Laurie…." He said.. his voice trailing off.

"You two are sleeping in this room tonight, I'll be on the sofa." Oscar came into A.J.'s room, and sat heavily on one of the single beds.

"Security is processing the room now and the Secretary has been notified, guys. Rick, what did you see when you opened up my watch?"

"A little timer ticking off the seconds, I knew what it was immediately, Dad." Rick let out a deep breath.

Oscar made notes as he spoke, then when Rick finished, he closed his notebook.

"Thanks, Rick, I'm really glad you guys are here." Oscar held out a hand, and Rick took it, then hugged his father-in-law.

"You're welcome, Dad. I'm not going to let anything happened to you, I've got your daughter to answer to." He managed to joke.

"Well, now, I guess I trained her right." Oscar smiled. "What Laurie wants, Laurie gets." He got up to give Rick's information to the security chief.

"_What she wants is you safe, Dad. I'm not going to let her down." _Rick thought, grabbing his bag and unpacking once again.


	4. Chapter 3

"Mom, I'm okay, just a little tired." Laurie finished washing the breakfast dishes as she spoke to Cecilia on the phone.

"Well, if you and Linda need any help with Melly, you call me. I know you're scared for the guys, Laurie." Cecilia added. "But you won't help any of them getting yourself sick."

Laurie sighed. "I know Mom, Rick and A.J. will take care of Dad. I just have a bad feeling about all this. I'll be okay when Rick checks in at lunch time."

Promising to call her mother-in-law at a later time, Laurie hung up, then started toward the guest room to talk to Rudy.

Suddenly a wave of dizziness hit, and she felt herself staggering. "Rudy?" she cried, then heard him respond.

"Coming, honey…"

"Rudy, please….." Laurie was paralyzed with cold then she heard the doctor's voice.

"Laurie…" Suddenly she felt herself pitching forward, landing on the floor, just as Rudy ran into the room.

He knelt by her side and called "Linda! Bring my bag!".

"Okay, Missy, breathe, just breathe." Rudy got Laurie onto the sofa as she started to speak incoherently, then Linda went to get her some water as the doctor held onto her.

"Let it go, honey, it's not going to happen, whatever it is…" he broke off as her eyes blinked, then her mouth opened as if to scream, her expression one of sheer terror.

"Come back, Laurie, come back to us, stay with me!" Rudy exclaimed, worried that Laurie had retreated from some horrific vision into a mental shutdown of some kind.

In response she raised her eyes to his, then fell into his arms, weeping silently.

"That's our girl, we're here, tell me what happened." Rudy embraced her, speaking soothingly to her. "It's okay, honey, it's okay." Laurie wiped her eyes, and tried to speak, but nothing came out, and fear covered her face.

"Take a deep breath, Laurie, just tell me what you saw." Rudy was scared now, as she spoke, no sound was produced, and it seemed to panic her more.

"Slowly, I'll read your lips, honey." Rudy signaled with his head for Linda to call the hospital.

"What's wrong with me, I can't talk!" Laurie was trembling, her eyes wide with fright.

"Calm down, Laurie. It's going to be all right. What did you see?" the doctor hated to press, but if he didn't, she might blank out the event all together or suffer another heart attack from repressing the memory.

Taking a deep breath, she mouthed, "I'm being dragged though the dark by 3 men, one of them, he's so familiar looking. I'm struggling with them, and then they throw me to the floor. One of them strikes me, ordering me to tell them where Dad and Rick and A.J. are. I tell them no, I won't, then one of them raises something, …" Laurie took a deep breath.

"Rudy, they bring someone else out, then .., I heard myself scream….." Laurie broke down in silent tears. Rudy tried to comfort her.

"Honey, it's all right. You're not going to get anyone killed, I promise you. I'm going to take you to the hospital to run some tests, okay?" he explained, then saw her nod, upset.

"Why can't I talk, Rudy? What did I see?" She asked, forgetting to speak slower. Rudy understood the gist of it and hugged her gently.

"I don't know, Missy, but I do know that when you remember, your voice will probably return. I just want to make sure you don't have something else wrong with you." He assured her.

As Linda held the door, he helped Laurie up, then assisted her to his car. "Rudy, you'll have to take her to Phoenix, there's been a bad car accident and Doc says they're full up. He's going to call Allen to let him know you're coming." Linda told him. "Sis, I'll get a hold of Rob and the Chief, then Melly and I will be there." She promised.

Laurie reached out a hand to her friend. "Thanks, sis." She mouthed, then put Linda's hand to her cheek.

"It'll be all right." Linda had tears in her eyes watching them drive away.

Sometime later, Rick was studying the files on the two OSI agents under consideration, while A.J. was in with Oscar. Suddenly he had a bad feeling, like something was wrong.

"Laurie?" he called, then felt a cold sensation. Worried that something had happened to his wife, he got up from his guard position, then realized there was no phone in the ante room.

"Rick, we've got something." A.J. came out of the meeting, followed by Oscar.

"What is it?" Rick asked, distractedly.

"Wright, Wade Wright. He's actually the grandson of that nutcase General Wainwright, the one who was going to sell Oscar and Laurie to the highest bidder, remember?"

Rick blanched. "Dad, his fingerprints were on the timing mechanism of the counter in your watch! How did he make it through screening?"

"He used his father's pull to skip giving a full set of prints in front of personnel. What I don't like is that he's apparently been up to his grandfather's old tricks. The FBI just informed us he's been talking to agents in the Middle East about selling information." Oscar explained, his face taut with anger.

"Rick, I'm going to call Laurie." He added, leading the way out of the meeting area down the hall to a staff room. "I want her to stay put and not leave the ranch, if he realizes he's missed with the bomb, I don't want to imagine what he'll do next!"

The words were scarcely out of his mouth when the light on Rick's transmitter flashed. Instantly his sense of foreboding returned.

"Laurie?" he responded, then heard a deep breath.

"Rick, it's Rudy. Laurie had a bad premonition this morning, she collapsed and when she came to, she couldn't talk. She seems to be fine otherwise, so I brought her to the hospital here in Phoenix."

Shocked, Rick barely could find words to answer.

"Rudy…what, what happened? What did she see?"

The doctor sighed. "Laurie saw herself being dragged by 3 men into a room, then tortured to give the location of you guys. Something happened at the end of her vision that was so frightening….she was trying to scream then she came to. Now she can't make a sound. Allen's running tests now, but, the most important thing is to get her blood pressure down, it's very high."

"Oh, God. My sweetheart." Rick choked. He was so torn, he needed to be with her, yet Oscar…..

"Rick?" Oscar was at his side, and wordlessly Rick handed him the transmitter. A.J. gave him a questioning look.

"Laurie had a bad premonition, she can't speak." Rick finally explained to his brother. Just then Oscar got his attention.

"As soon as she's checked out, Rudy's going to bring her here. He's concerned that one of the men in her vision is very familiar to her. I want her safe."

"Thanks, Dad." Rick managed a smile, then crossed over and hugged the older man.

"What else could I do, Son." Oscar said, the worry on his face eased a bit. "I want my girl to be all right; I won't let her be hurt."

Rick felt his own fear for his wife ebb, then he tried "calling" to her. "Laurie, sweetheart?"

A flood of emotion filled his mind, "Rick, darling. I'm all right. I miss you so, I love you."

He smiled as he "replied", "Darlin', I love you too. Please mind Rudy and Allen for me, angel. As soon as you're better, Rudy's going to bring you here for safety."

"I will, love. I'm feeling much better now. As soon as Rudy okays it, we'll be there." He felt her "answer." Looking up, Rick saw Oscar watching him worriedly.

"She's feeling better, Dad. Come on, let's find this creep."

During the next few hours Rick was almost fanatical about locating Wade Wright. While he and A.J ran reports to the local and state authorities and spoke with law enforcement, Oscar interviewed the last candidate for the agency head's position.

"Well, guys, I think he's the best choice." Oscar slumped into a chair as Rick closed the last of his files.

"Considering Steve vouches for him, I'd say that's a given." A.J. grinned, then Rick stretched.

"Well, I'm running out of places to look, this guy can't have gone…." Abruptly he heard Laurie crying out to him "Rick!"

He sat up, alarmed. "Laurie?"

Suddenly she was gone, and he couldn't feel her presence.


	5. Chapter 4

"Laurie!"

Nothing.

"What is it, Rick?" A.J. was frowning at him.

"Call Rudy, something wrong. I heard Laurie cry my name, then….nothing. " Rick told both men, and at once Oscar dialed Phoenix General as A.J. hit his transmitter.

"Rudy, it's A.J.. Is Laurie with you? Oh, God …no!"

Rick stared as his brother wrote down a few things, then told Rudy, "We'll wait for you here, Rudy. Now don't try to take them yourself. Just see where they go then come back."

Hitting the receive button on his watch, A.J. looked up, his face visibly upset.

"Laurie was waiting outside for Rudy to bring the car around to the emergency room entrance. Apparently a military truck stopped in front of the entrance, and one of the security guards says a man got out to talk to Laurie. The guard looked away for a second, then looked back to see another man catch her as if she had fainted, then load her into the truck and take off. By the time he got there, the truck had rounded the building, Rudy's gone after them."

"No, not Laurie." Rick grabbed his jacket and weapon as Oscar shook his head.

"My fault, Rick. I should never have left my girl unprotected like that." he spoke despairingly .

Rick took a deep breath. "Dad, it's not your fault. I blame that piece of crap Anderson for getting involved in the first place. Where's Rudy now?"

"He's following the truck, wait a minute, I hear something." A.J. listened as Rick put his transmitter to the same frequency. Over the speaker Rudy quietly said, "Guys, I'm at the back of the base, I got stopped to show my id, but I think I've found them…" Suddenly a voice was in the background. "Dr. Wells, hands on the wheel or Mrs. Simon is dead." The sound of a car opening and closing sounded, then another voice sounded.

"In here, Dr.. No use letting you go leading anyone here."

Oscar shook his head. "Rick, that's not Wright, must be one of his accomplices." Just then a crackling noise sounded, then the transmitter was dead.

"Damn it!" Rick was livid. A.J. put a hand on his shoulder. "We have to find them right away, when he first called, Rudy said Laurie's memory could return at any time, and so would her voice. He doesn't want her frightened into blocking it out entirely by Wright" A.J. added.

"Dad, what about her transmitter?" Rick suddenly remembered the Secretary had authorized theirs to be turned on in the emergency.

"Good thinking, son." Oscar and Rick both put theirs on , then A.J. put his on receive status.

Within minutes the transmitters showed Laurie was within one mile of their location, but try as they may, the three men could not triangulate the exact location.

Astheyworked, Laurie came to, darkness all around her.

Confused, she tried to move, only to find that she was in a chair, her wrists tied to the arms and her ankles to the legs of the chair.

As her head started to clear, bits and pieces of what happened returned to her memory.

"_Mrs. Simon?" The soldier in fatigues startled her._

"_I have a message from Sergeant Simon." Something about his face, his eyes, familiar._

"_What is it, Sergeant?" she mouthed, trying to indicate she could not speak. _

_Suddenly something was over her face, a cloth…..._

_Laurie struggled, but found herself being lifted up, and put into the truck bed, then…nothing._

"Laurie, honey?"

She turned, squinting in the light, then saw Rudy, a cut over his eye, also tied to a chair.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone like that, are you all right?" he asked, and she took a deep breath.

"I'm okay. You don't have anything to be sorry about, Rudy, you didn't know we were a target." Laurie mouthed emphatically. "They hurt you."

The older man managed a smile, "You should see the other guy…" then stiffened.

"I'm glad to see you're awake, Mrs. Simon." A man stepped out of the shadows.

Laurie looked into the eyes of a long ago enemy, dark hair framing light colored eyes. A light was shining on her, and she realized she was under a spotlight.

"Why?" she tried to say, only for no sound to come out.

"Why,. Mrs. Simon? Delayed justice for one, and pure greed for the other. You see, ma'am," the man leaned forward, "I owe Oscar Goldmanfor all thepain, all the trouble he brought us, and for the death of my grandfather.

Oh yes," he smiled evilly, "I'm his grandson. Wade Wright, get it? And you and Dr. Wells will be my revenge, and my ticket to a fat check."

"Now, " his voice hardened. "We can make this very simple. I want to know where Oscar Goldman is right now. I happen to know your handy-dandy transmitter can locate him." He indicated the watch still on her wrist, which he roughly grabbed and tore off her arm. "

Rudy yelled "Don't touch her!" as he saw how upset Laurie was. "So near to your protectors, and yet so far away." He taunted her, holding up her watch. "Rick!" she "called", frantically, seeing her husband's gift taken.

"Now, here's where I perform a bit of, what…?" Wright glowered as he opened the works of her watch.

"This isn't like Goldman's transmitter, it's….." he glanced up at her, then saw the confusion in her eyes.

"You honestly don't know, your watch is only a transmitter to transmitter, not like, oh never mind." Wright threw her transmitter on the ground then stomped on it, to Laurie's horror.

"No!" she tried to yell, only a gasp coming from her mouth.

"Don't like that, huh, Mrs. Simon? Well, I'll be right back with something else guaranteed to make you talk." Her captor sneered. "If not, we'll try the good doctor here."

As he disappeared into the darkness, she heard Rick' s 'voice" responding to her.

"Laurie, are you all right? Where are you, darlin'?"

Tears filled her eyes as she "called" back, "I'm all right, just scared, Rick. I don't know where I am, this guy, Wade Wright he calls himself, he drugged me and I just woke up. Rudy's here too, they took him when he followed me."

"We're going to find you two, angel. It's okay. Just keep talking to me. I love you, Laurie." Laurie closed her eyes, the tears spilling onto her cheeks as she "replied" "I love you more, darling….", then froze.

"Look at me, Mrs. Simon."

Laurie opened her eyes to see Wright, then saw with a sick stomach he had a glass in his hand.

"I got a drink for you, I want you to be able to tell me what I want to know." He smirked.

Laurie stared at him, then shook her head as Rudy spoke up. "She's allergic to any kind of drugs, you'll only make her sick, no…" In two long strides the man was at her side, grabbing her face then trying to pour the liquid into her mouth. Coughing and choking, Laurie felt some of the liquid go down her throat.

"There, that wasn't so bad, my dear." Wright brushed the excess liquid off his camouflage shirt. He retreated to the shadows of the room, then returned with a chair and placed it in front of her.

At once Laurie started to feel dizzy and nauseous, and the room started getting dark, then light.

"Rick, he's, he's drugged me with something, I feel, oh I'm sick…" she started to call to Rick, then she felt her stomach turning.

She turned away from Wright, then bent over as best she could and was very sick.

"Damn it, bitch, don't do that!" he yelled, then forcibly turned her to look at him. Wrinkling his nose, he took a handkerchief and mopped her lower face. Laurie felt dizzy, then heard Wright asking a question.

"Rick, I feel faint, going to let go.." she "told" him, then closed her eyes and slumped down.

As she started to pass out, the doctor's voice broke through. "You animal! Don't you touch her!" Icy cold water was thrown on her, shocking her into consciousness.

Gasping and choking, she raised her head, then saw another man with Wright. Rudy was furiously struggling against the ropes that held him

"No fainting for you, Mrs. Simon. Bring her along, Corey, we'll have to try something else." He ordered.

Laurie gasped with pain as the blood flow returned to her freed wrists and ankles, then sagged against the man carrying her. "Bind her wrists, I don't want her to get away." Wright said, "No tricks, Mrs. Simon, or Doctor Wells will die." Once she was out of the chair, she saw them dragging Rudy along behind her.

Wright led the way out of the darkened room into what looked like an airplane hanger. A skylight let faint sunlight in, and Laurie immediately called to Rick "Darling, I'm on the base, in one of the hangers. There's a skylight."

Rick turned to Oscar frantically. "Dad, where on the base is there a hanger with a skylight, that's where they have them!"

Instantly he went back into the Secretary's office, then returned with a map.

"Here, son, in the rear of the base, it's the only one…."

"You stay here, Dad. Come on, A.J.!" Rick ran out of the offices and towards his truck, only for Oscar to shout after him, "I'm coming too, I'll get you some back up!"

Rick turned. "Okay-have them meet us!"

"Sweetheart, hold on!" he "called" to her.


	6. Chapter 5

Laurie gasped as she saw the leather whip in Wright's hand.

"Sweetheart, hold on!" Suddenly she heard Rick, and instantly relief washed over her.

"Rick, hurry, Wright's trying to …he's going to torture me and Rudy, please, my love." She "called" back.

"Answer me, Mrs. Simon." She felt his eyes on her, then a sharp crack sounded, pain slashing through her back.

At once all the images of her premonition collided in her memory, and she started to hyperventilate.

"_All right, if you won't talk…… Wright backhanded her, then ordered Rudy to be brought forward._

"_One more time, Mrs. Simon, or else he will die in front of you."_

_Laurie looked into her friends pleading eyes. "I'm sorry, Rudy, I can't." she wept._

_A loud shot, then Rudy was down on the pavement. "No!"_

Rick's voice broke through a haze of pain and dizziness. "Laurie, we're just outside, hang on …." Now she knew she had to try to buy time.

Rick got out of his truck and he and A.J. eased their way around the front of the massive building.

Laurie felt how close Rick was and gathered her remaining strength, then let herself go limp. Wright's cohort tried to shift his grip on her, then Laurie managed to drive her bound hands into his stomach, then smash them into his face. At the same time, Rudy jerked free of his captor, then punched him. As Corey let her go, yelling in pain, she got to her feet and staggered toward the hanger doors, the doctor right behind her.

"Stop them!" the other man yelled, then Wright called after Laurie, "No you don't, Mrs. Simon!"

Instantly a snapping noise sounded, then Laurie felt a stinging pain as the whip wrapped itself around her arms and she screamed "Rick!" She struggled as she was dragged backwards.

Two gunshots went off, and she saw one of Wright's accomplices hit the floor.

"Let her go, Wright! Now!"

Rick was in the doorway of the hanger, his gun pointed at the vicious agent.

"I don't think so, Mr. Simon. You'll have to kill your wife to get to me." Wright sounded from behind her, then Laurie felt him pulling at the whip again.

Using the last of her energy, she flung herself forward, then heard shots. Expecting to feel the hard floor meeting her face, instead there were arms, holding her.

"Laurie, it's all right now, you're safe, darlin'" Rick tried to comfort his wife as he unwound the whip from her body, then cut the ropes holding her wrists. She was shaking all over.

Laurie opened her eyes and saw his face, his eyes so worried. Behind him, A.J. had holstered his gun then untied Rudy.

Rick glanced over at his brother. "Nice shooting, A.J."

"Rick, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left her alone like that." Rudy got up from the floor, and Rick immediately shook his head.

"Rudy, you have nothing to be sorry about. You and Laurie didn't know, at least you were with her." Rick told him emphatically.

The older man managed a smile, then embraced him and the others. As Rick stroked her face, Laurie started to come out of shock.

"Rick, love…." She collapsed against him. "I didn't tell him, where Dad is ..Rudy, they were going to kill him…" . She sobbed.

"Sweetheart, you are so brave, Rudy's all right, look.." Laurie raised her head to see their friend being supported by A.J.. "Honey, "I'm all right." He told her, then let A.J. lead him toward the ambulance. "I love you." Rick kissed her, then lifted her up and carried her out of the hanger. Despite her weakness, Laurie managed to put her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, you gave me strength, Rick." She sniffed, then started as she heard Oscar's voice.

"Laurie! Rudy!"

Reaching first his daughter and son-in-law, Oscar put his arms around them, hugging Rick then wiping the tears from Laurie's face. "Honey, thank God you're safe!" he choked, then kissed her cheek.

She took a shuddering breath. "Dad, he was crazy, he was going to sell me, I didn't tell him anything…"

"I know, baby. It just about killed me to hear you scream." Oscar tried to soothe her then hugged Rudy.

As A.J. turned over the remaining accomplice to the MP's, Oscar got his attention. "Good work, son. You saved us having to deal with that monster. "

Just then the paramedics put a gurney down to receive Laurie, and she started to protest as she heard the attendant tell Rick that there was no room for him or Oscar in the back of the ambulance.

"No, don't leave me, please, Dad, please Rick, Rudy. …."

Upset, Rick gently caressed her face. "No, no, angel, I'm not leaving. Guys, I'm not letting her out of my sight, we'll squeeze in if I have to."

Reluctantly, the paramedics allowed Rick to sit next to Laurie and Rudy as A.J. promised to follow them with Oscar to the hospital. As A.J. went to close the ambulance door, Laurie caught at his hand.

"Thanks, A.J.. you saved us both."

"Anything for my sis." The younger Simon squeezed her hand. "I'll see you in a little while."

On their way to the base hospital, Rick put an arm around her as Laurie told him about Wainwright's taunting her with their nearness to her rescuers.

"I knew we were on the base, but until I looked up and saw the windows in the roof, that's when I realized where they had me. I didn't know if you could turn my pendant transmitter on after Wright took my watch, oh Rick," she wiped her eyes, "he stomped on it and laughed when I got upset."

"I heard him, Laurie. I'm sorry, angel. I'll get you a new one, even nicer. What frightened me was when he made you so sick. I want Rudy to make sure he didn't poison you." Rick worried.

A faint smile crossed her face as she put her head against his shoulder. "I'll be alright, darling. I spat out most of what he forced down my throat. He figured out I was telling the truth when I threw up. I was more scared about not being able to speak."

"I knew your voice would come back when you remembered what was in your vision." " Rudy told her, his eyes relieved. His relief was cut short when he examined the bruises on Laurie's face, and the bloody slash mark on her back, and he swore out loud.

"Dammit, Rick, good thing that animal is dead, otherwise I won't be responsible….."

Laurie reached for Rick's hand as he nodded. "Wright's dead, Rudy. We'll never have to worry about him again. A.J. took care of him." He was so furious he forgot his arm was around her shoulders and she gasped.

"Rick, please, it's okay. You saved me, darling. Please, let it go…." Rick saw her lips trembling, and he loosened his embrace at once.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Not you, you couldn't hurt me." She took his hand and kissed it. Hearing Rudy clear his throat, she looked up at him. "Rudy, I was terrified…when I saw the whip, that's when I remembered what I saw…him killing you!" She started to sniff, and Rick stroked her face as the ambulance pulled into the emergency room parking.

As the paramedics from the base wheeled her into the hospital, Rick held her hand.

"Laurie, I'm not going to let you out of my sight for a long time. "

"None of us will." Rudy promised, kissing her cheek. Both he and Oscar helped her off the gurney and into a bed in the emergency ward, where she looked up at her two mentors, then at Rick.

She managed a smile. "I can handle that, the men I love most being with me!"

Just then Oscar got a page, and when he looked up from his message his face was pained.

"Baby, I have to go back to file the charges against Corey, since he's the only one who survived. I'll be right back."

Laurie held out her arms and her father pulled her to him. "I love you, Dad." She whispered, then was relieved to see A.J. waiting to drive him.

After treating the wounds on her back and face, Rudy got his patient some soup then left husband and wife alone to rest while he finally let Dr. Allen check him out. Rick carefully climbed into bed with her, arranging his arms around Laurie.

"All right, sweetheart." Rick picked up a spoon, then "fed" her amidst much laughter and teasing.

"Hey, is this anyway to act in a hospital?" A.J. came back and stuck his head in, then grinned as Rick held out the spoon.

"Nope, but why do you think they call it TLC?" He wriggled his eyebrows as Laurie giggled. "They don't teach this in medical school!"

"Somehow, I don't think so." Her brother-in-law smirked. His expression changed as he saw the bandages on her face, then the pillows supporting her injured back.

"Sis, I'm sorry it took us so long to find you, that bastard…."

"A.J., I'm going to be okay." Laurie reached her hand to his, then squeezed it. "I'm alive because you and Rick found me, that's all that matters. And Dad's alive because you protected him, I never want any of you second-guessing yourselves, capice?"

A.J. saw the caring in his "big sister's" eyes, and nodded emotionally. "Capice, Sis. I love you."

All three of them hugged each other, then they were startled by a knock on the door.

"Come in." A.J. stood up, then nodded as the Secretary came in, followed by Oscar and Cecilia.

"Laurie, Rick, A.J.." he acknowledged them. "I've come to say a very sincere "thank you" from the government, we are forever in your debt. Especially you, my dear." The older man saw her bruised face and his voice cracked.

"I never want you to be left without protection, so your transmitter will never again be off the OSI transmitter. Thank you for your courage in the face of absolute horror, Laurie. Because of what you and your husband and brother have done, a good man is safe, and so is a nation."

"Thank you, sir. That's all I could ever have asked for." Laurie replied, managing to keep her voice steady.

The Secretary opened a small case, then pinned a medal on Rick's jacket.

"In honor of your continuing service to your country." He said, then saluted Rick. Rick saluted back proudly, then shook hands with A.J. . The older man handed A.J. a certificate, then clasped his hand.

Another throat sounded, and Rick chuckled as his wife whispered, "My turn." She put her arms around him and kissed him then A.J..

"I'm so proud of my sons." Cecilia hugged both brothers, then shooed them away so she could embrace Laurie.

The Secretary nodded at them. "I'll let you get some rest. Ma'am, gentlemen."

"I'll see you out, Sir." Oscar smiled at his family as the two men left.

"Mom." Laurie hugged her, then teared up again as the older woman said, "What did they do to you, honey, oh my God." She saw the bandages on her daughter-in-law's back.

"They were going to torture me, Mom. It was awful." Laurie's lip trembled and Cecilia clung to her.

"Honey, I'm sorry. Thank God you were able to let the boys know where you were." Cecilia comforted her, then Rick added, "And you managed to stall them, sweetheart. My Valkrie."

"Thank you, darling. I was so afraid." She wiped her eyes, and Rick felt the anger burning inside of him. Immediately Laurie's eyes went to his, and she reached over and caressed his cheek. "I'm not afraid with you, love, just of being without you. "

"I won't leave you, sweetheart.. We'll work through this together." he took her hand and kissed it. Laurie drew a deep breath and smiled. "Together. I like the sound of that."


	7. Epilogue

"That's the 3rd time in ten minutes you've looked at your watch."

Startled, Rick brought his chair upright.

"A.J, you're counting how many times I check the time, yeesh!" He groused.

"Rick, I know you're nervous about Robin and Ramona going into labor any time now, but they'll be fine." A.J. grinned.

His brother drew a deep breath, maybe he should tell A.J. he was nervous also about being away from Laurie.

She had been very lucky, no aftereffects of the truth serum or knockout drugs Wright had used on her. Rudy had told them the scarring on her back would fade in time, and that she could go back to her usual routine soon.

After two weeks of rest at home, she had persuaded Rick she was all right with him going back to work part time.

"Tell you what, Dad and Rudy are going to have lunch with me, then I'll drive into town and meet you at A.J.'s; how's that?" Laurie had proposed.

He wasn't all right with it though, a terrifying nightmare had woken him up that morning. He hadn't told his wife about it, but now he knew he had to find out if she was okay.

"Rick, is it Laurie?" Rick looked up to see his brother's worried gaze.

"A.J., I had a really bad nightmare last night. I just can't seem to get it out of my head." There, he said it.

"Rick, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have teased you. Do you want to talk about it?" A.J.'s eyes were concerned.

He managed a smile. "Nah. It was just a dream, little brother. I just can't help, well, when I saw Laurie with that whip around her, I was so angry ….that's what I dreamt. I shot Wright, then he moved and I accidentally hit Laurie. She was crying as she fell, A.J., it was so bad. I woke up and didn't see her this morning, I think that was why it bothered me so much. Poor thing, she had only gone to the kitchen to get me a cup of coffee, too."

"Rick, it's only natural to have nightmares after what we saw, I'm just glad she's not afraid to come here today." A.J. assured him.

Abruptly the phone rang, and A.J. picked it up. "Simon and Simon."

"Linny, hi, I was just about to call you." Rick watched him listening, then saw A.J. frown.

"It's okay, honey, she probably will be back any minute." Rick didn't wait for his brother to get off the phone, he said hurriedly, "I'll see you back at the house." then hightailed it downstairs.

As he got into his truck, all sorts of things that could have happened to his wife raced through his mind, and he started imagining the worst. Just then he heard a knock on his window. Startled, he saw A.J. standing there.

"A.J., what…?"

"Linda ran out of bread and Laurie volunteered to run to the corner. Linda didn't even think about it until just now, then she, well, panicked. But Laurie just called her. " His brother added, smiling, "she's at the grocery store in line, why don't we meet her?"

Relieved, Rick grinned. "Sure, little brother. Race you!"

As both Simons peeled into the shopping center parking lot, Rick saw Laurie's Jeep, then pulled alongside it.

"I'll see if she's inside, why don't we meet you at home?" he suggested, as A.J. drove up next to him.

"Okay, Speed Guy!" he teased, then drove off.

Going into the store, Rick spotted Laurie sitting in the snack bar area, then his heart plummeted.

She was pale and shaky-looking, then she looked up to see Rick, and a look of relief crossed her face.

"Rick…" she said, then he rushed over to her and pulled Laurie into his arms.

"It's okay, sweetheart, I'm here."

"Rick, love, thank you." She whispered, then hugged him tightly.

"Come on, darlin', let's go to A.J.'s, we can talk on the way." He told her soothingly, picking up her bag of groceries.

On the way to his brother's, Rick put his arm around Laurie. "Angel, what happened, did something scare you?"

He felt her nod against him. "Rick, I really was okay, I was having such a good time with the kids, then I saw Linda was out of bread, and I wanted to get stuff to make a salad for dinner, so I told her I'd be right back.

"But…." Rick felt her shudder against him. "I saw a couple of Marines in fatigues, and, Rick, I was so afraid, all of a sudden it was like I had a flash back to the base and those men with Wright. I managed to get myself under control and pay for the groceries, but then, I thought I was going to be sick."

"Laurie." Rick had tears in his eyes and he found it hard put to drive. Quickly he pulled into A.J's driveway, then turned off the motor and gathered his wife in his arms.

"My brave girl, it's okay. I was worried when you didn't come, then Linda called and…well, A.J. thought you'd be all right, but I was scared…." He told her, and she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I worried you, love. I just forgot, and it felt so good to drive around and go someplace." Laurie paused, then smiled up at her husband.

"I love you, you always look after me. I know we can get through this." She beamed at him.

"I love our "we", Rick snickered, then kissed Laurie. "Come on, princess. Let's feed our hungry family."

As Rick and Laurie entered the house, Linda ran to meet them. "Sis, Robin just called, Ian's taking her to Phoenix General, her water burst. Mom's going to meet you there."

"Rick, I knew she'd be early!" Laurie said, astonished. "Laurie, call me as soon as the baby comes." Linda handed Laurie her purse.

"I will, Linny. Thanks." Laurie hugged her, then Rick took her arm. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's go welcome our grandchild."

Minutes later, Rick dropped his wife off at the ER entrance then went to hunt for a parking place. When he finally came in, a small group of family and friends were already in place.

"There you are, Rick." Ron and Abby were sitting with Oscar, who added, "You brought Laurie just in time, I thought Ian was going to faint, he was so nervous."

"Rick, are you sure Laurie's strong enough for this?" Cecilia had a worried look on her face. Rick nodded.

"I think she is, Mom. She actually went to the store by herself today, and, well, I think she can handle it." Rick said, hoping his confidence wasn't misplaced.

Abby laughed. "Cecilia, just try to get my pal out of there! You know she does her best work under pressure!"

Rick chuckled, then took turns pacing with Oscar. Soon Chief Joseph and Robbie and Ramona came in, then a loud wail broke the tension. Rudy came out of the birthing room, a big smile on his face.

"Well, congratulations, Grandpa." He teased Rick. "You have a very loud granddaughter."

Rick hugged the doctor, then his mother, tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Rudy, is Robin all right?"

"Yes, son, she's fine. She had a very short labor, somebody wanted out bad!" Rudy assured him.

The door opened behind them, then Laurie came out, her smile belying her fatigue. "Come in, darling, our children have someone for you to meet."

Rick took her arm, then went into the room to find his radiant daughter, hair plastered against her forehead but with a look of happiness on her face.

"Honey, you're okay?" Rick asked worriedly, seeing the little pink face in Ian's arms.

"Yes, Pop. Thank you for getting Mom here when you did." Robin gave him a kiss, then Ian stepped forward, his daughter yawning in his arms.

"Dad, we'd like to name her Katherine Christine. After Great-grandmother, is that okay?"

Rick grinned. "I think that's a great name, she can be KC if you like. Or Katie."

Robin smiled even broader. "Pop, that's a great name. I did also want to call her Wendy, but I don't want kids to make fun of her, you know, Peter and Wendy, all that."

"Oh, Bird, that's a cute name, you can call this little one Katherine Christine Wendy Whitecloud. What do you think, Katie?" Rick asked his granddaughter. They all laughed as she yawned.

"Darling, I think she likes her name." Laurie giggled, then Rudy's nurse came to check on Robin.

"Honey, your father and I will be back, okay?" Laurie embraced her daughter and Ian.

"I love you, Mom. I always can depend on you." Robin emotionally told her, "Yes, thank you, Mom. I couldn't have seen Katie into the world without you." Ian added, hugging Laurie. Choking back tears, she and Rick embraced them, then made way for the nurse.

As Rick led Laurie into the waiting room, he felt her trembling, and he knew she'd reached her limit. As soon as everyone was done celebrating "Katie", Rick took his wife's hand.

"Come on, sweetheart. I'm taking you home to rest" He told her with a kiss.

"Yes, my love." Laurie sighed wearily, adding, "and we need to talk about your nightmares. Remember I'm safe, love, nothing's going to hurt me like that again." Overcome with emotion, Rick held her tightly in his arms, then made her squeal with delight when he scooped her up and carried her to the truck.

"Rick, you know how to sweep me off my feet every time." She gazed up at him happily, then kissed Rick as he leaned over to buckle her in.

Taken by surprise, Rick snickered. "My fresh girl." Climbing in, he began kissing her all over.

Only the honking of his mother's horn and a loud "Ewww" caused them to come up for air.

"Darlin', remind me Mom gets coal in her stocking at Christmas." Rick pretended to growl as his mother drove by, laughing with Andy.

Laurie smirked. "Oh, but she makes being naughty so much fun." She kissed him again, then settled her head against his shoulder as he put an arm around her.

Just as they pulled out of the parking lot,his watch lit up, and Rick saw his son's frequency as he hit the receive button.

"Hey, Robbie, what's up?"

"Pop, uh, Ramona's having contractions, can you and Mom come back to the hospital?" A slight worry edged his son's voice.

"Sure, Robbie, we were justcomingout on the street. Be right in." Rick clicked off, then saw the excitement in his wife's face.

"Darling, our children have good timing." She smiled, then gave him a quick kiss.

"So do our grandchildren, sweetheart." Rick grinned, as he wheeled into a parking place, then took Laurie's hand and helped her out of the truck.

As they walked back to the hospital, Rick turned on his transmitter. "A.J.? Listen, you're not going to believe this……"

Fin.


End file.
